


War

by moon_knight13



Series: Cordolium [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I am not good at tags, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_knight13/pseuds/moon_knight13
Summary: There was war, and Tony Stark stood in the middle of it.
Series: Cordolium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	War

There was always war. Chaos always ensued. Because you can’t know peace without war right? Two sides of the same coin. 

There was war all over, and in the middle of it stood Tony Stark.

He is home. 

That alien girl brought him home. Or did she just bring him back to his house?

What is the difference between a home and a house?

Because it was not home, Tony knew, the moment they could see the lit-up cities on earth. Except it was nothing like the pictures on books. It was...dark. 

The kind of darkness he sat in when his mother didn’t make it to the airport. The darkness associated with loss. With hopelessness. Not even all the visions in his head could have prepared him for this darkness. And he was scared. 

Not Afghanistan, not Siberia, not New York. They didn’t make him feel like that. 

This Tony was scared to lose further. Scared because he didn’t know who would be there and who would be gone. 

He was tired. He wanted to, almost childishly, want to go home. He wanted to go home and- do what? What was there to do? How could he return alone, when he left with two more people? Both of whom called this planet their home. 

Peter. Why did his brain keep reminding him that name? He clung to that boy like he was a lost dream. And now he was lost. Turned to dust on a distant planet. He was sweet, the literal embodiment of happiness. He was always giving even when he had nothing. And what did he get in return? He had his chance to grow up taken away. He was part of a war that had nothing to do with him. The universe was cruel, Tony knew that, but he had not thought it was so cruel. Tony knew he deserved most of what he got, that nothing he gets is undeserved, whether it’s the curses or the boons. But this? He was not so sure. Did he deserve this? More importantly, did Peter deserve this? 

_“I lost the kid.”_

_“I said we’d lose, you said we’d do that together too. Guess what Cap, we lost. And you weren’t there. No trust, **liar.”**_

He went to Peter’s apartment. May was gone too. It was dusty. It smelled of...emptiness. Like that of a hollow in the heart. The electricity had been cut off. The only light was from the windows. He could not bear to stand there longer than some minutes. It was suffocating. The emptiness, the still air, the smell of being left alone, it was suffocating. It was haunting. More haunting than a haunted house. And it scared him. It made him want to curl up in a corner and cry. The silence nearly deafened him. He was sure, even when May yelled at him when she found out he was Spider-man and Tony knew it, it wasn’t as loud. The sofa was nothing like it had been when he stepped in this house the first time. That sofa was comfortable, it had the feeling of being warm and inviting. This had a cold and sad look. It was more than he could bear. He left. Not bothering to close the door behind him.

From when he could understand what his father was telling him, Tony was told, that war always exists. That peace can never be found unless you have fought your wars. That the two, peace and chaos, are two sides of the same coin. One could not exist without the other. That trouble always has a way of coming around. But not once, amongst the million things told to him throughout his life was the pain of returning alone, even though you left with others. Was the deafening noise of silence. 

He was many things, a soldier was not one of them. 

There was war, and Tony Stark stood in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...second work! Yay!  
> I had a sudden burst of inspiration and decided to write this. Hope ya'll like it!
> 
> [Ask anything if ya'll wanna](http://mirrorball2203.tumblr.com/)


End file.
